Hari-hari UTS Vocaloid!
by AoiMidori30
Summary: Vocaloid UTS! (OAO) O to the M to the G! *Plakk* Bagaimanakah keadaan mereka? Apakah mereka bisa menjawab soal-soal tersebut! Apakah mereka menjawabnya dengan asal! *Ditendang* Atau jangan-jangan mereka contek-contekan! *Digebukin* Ikuti aja ya, di FF GaJe nan aneh ini!/Aoi dan Soo He masuk di FF ini/Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media!/


Hari-hari UTS Vocaloid

Author Note :

Aoi30 : Author buatnya pas UTS beneran ini! Sungguh! *Plakk* #Ditendang

Soo He : Oi! Daripada buat FF mendingan lu belajar dulu sono! Besok kita ulangan MTK sama Al-Qur'an lho! -_- *Nendang author*

Aoi30 : Huwaaa! _Gomenasai_, Soo He! TTATT

Inspiration : Hari hari UTSnya author XD

Disclaimer

Vocaloid UTS?! (OAO) _O to the M to the G_! *Plakk* Bagaimanakah keadaan mereka? Apakah mereka bisa menjawab soal-soal tersebut?! Apakah mereka menjawabnya dengan asal?! *Ditendang* Atau jangan-jangan mereka contek-contekan?! *Digebukin* Ikuti aja ya, di FF GaJe nan aneh ini!/Aoi dan Soo He masuk di FF ini/Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media!/

Warning!

GaJe, Alay, Lebay, Gila, Sarap, OOC, OOT, Bahasa gaul terdeteksi, Typo yang tidak tertolong (?) Humor garing, dan lain-lain! Mohon siapkan baygon (?) sebelum membaca FF gila ini! (Reader : Et dah! Yang gila tuh lu, thor! *Ngebacok author*)

_Title_ : Hari-hari UTS Vocaloid!

_Length_ : 1957 K

_Genre_ : Humor and Friendship (Category bisa bertambah)

_Rated_ : K/K+

_Character_ :

- Shion Kaiko | Shion Kaito

- Hatsune Miku | Hatsune Mikuo

- Kagamine Rin | Kagamine Len

- Shion Taito | Juon Kiku

- Megpoid Gumi | Megpoid Gumiya

- Megurine Luka | Megurine Luki

- Kamui Gakupo | Kamui Gakuko

- Galaco

- Yuzuki Yukari

- IA

_Happy Reading, Minna_!~ '-')/\('-')/\('-'

* * *

Jum'at, 28 Februari 2014

Normal POV

Jam 06.09... Waktu dimana seharusnya dimana para siswa Voca Junior Highschool masih berada di tempat tidurnya masing-masing.. Tetapi tidak bagi seorang Kaiko Shion. Dia sudah tiba di sekolahnya tercinta (?) itu. Dia membuka pintu kelasnya, kelas 7E...

_'Wah, gelap banget... Serem kayak rumah hantu...'_ Batin Kaiko dengan lebaynya seraya ber_sweatdrop_ ria. Astaga Kaiko, kau ini lebay sekali, sih... *Dibacok Kaiko*

Kaiko memasuki ruang kelasnya tersebut dan mulai mengeluarkan buku Bahasa Voca (?) Ciee, cah rajin! *Ditendang jauhhh* #Abaikan author sarap ini

"Huaaahh... Aku ngantuk banget! - - " Batin Kaiko sambil membolak balikkan buku tersebut dengan asal

15 menit kemudian...

...

...

...

(Lho? Kok hening? Mari kita cek keadaan Kaiko...)

"Zzzzzzz..." Astaga! Rupanya Kaiko tertidur pulas! Enak banget tuh anak! - A -" Woii! Bangun nakk! *Digebukin*

"Ng... Hm...? =.=" Kaiko menguap. Wajahnya terlihat kusut kayak baju seragam author yang belum disetrika (?)

Dilihatnya, salah seorang teman baiknya yang bernama Gakuko Kamui, seorang siswi cantik berambut ungu panjang yang diikat _ponytail_ yang bercita-cita menjadi samurai, tapi bukan samurai jadi-jadian seperti kakaknya *Ditebas*

"Eh? Gakuko? Kapan kau datangnya?" Tanya Kaiko ngawur

"Seabad yang lalu..." Jawab Gakuko dengan "_You don't say_" _meme face_ (_Readers_ sekalian, jika kalian penasaran dengan wajah Gakuko, silahkan bayangkan sendiri *Disambet*)

"Ohh... Yaudah..." Kaiko kembali tertidur

**BLETAKK**

"Aww!_ I_, _Ittai_..." Kaiko memegangi kepalanya

"Memangnya semalam kau tidur jam berapa, Kaiko Shion...?"

"Jam... 12 malam kalau tidak salah..."

"KAIKOO! KAN SUDAH KUBILANG KAMU TIDAK BOLEH TIDUR MALAM! TIDAK BAIK!"

Sontak, hawa panas dari tubuh Gakuko muncul... Sedangkan Kaiko menjerit-jerit dengan gaje

"Kyaaaaa! _Aisu ga merutooo_! QAQ" Kaiko menangis meratapi kepergian es krim tercintanya itu (?)

"Sejak kapan kamu memegang es krim itu, Kaiko?!" Seru Gakuko _shock_

"Huwee, Kaicchi enggak tempe! (?) Pokoknya Kaicchi mau _aisuuu_! TTATT" Gakuko hanya _facepalm _melihat sahabatnya yang lebay itu =.= (Author _sweatdrop_)

"Hei, ada apa dengan gadis ini? =w=" Seorang siswi bernama Soo He masuk dan menunjuk Kaiko

"Mungkin dia sudah tidak waras..." Gakuko menjawab

"Gakucchi jahatt... TTATT"

Gakuko _speechless _kemudian menyeret Kaiko pergi...

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Aku kembali..." Gakuko menyeret Kaiko kembali

" Uweeee... Aku digampar bolak-balik sama Gakucchi... TTATT" Kaiko memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah karena digampar oleh Gakuko, Pfftt... *Author nahan ketawa* #Ditendang Kaiko

"URUSAI!" Gakuko mengancam mengeluarkan katana miliknya

Serentak, Kaiko menutup mulutnya. Sedangkan... Soo He dan teman-teman yang lain hanya cengo...

"Anoo... Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kaiko, Gakuko?" Tanya seorang siswi berambut cokelat panjang bergelombang, yap... Itu author! *A* #Perbaikin emotemu, nak! *Dibunuh _Readers_*

"_Well_... Hanya sedikit 'memanjakannya' dengan gamparan mautku... Lalalala~ ^_^"

Aoi (_Author_) dan Soo He bergidik ngeri melihat aura gelap yang terpancar (?) dari Gakuko

"Nee, nee... Gakuko kenapa?~" Seorang siswi yang mengenakan baju terusan bermotif _galaxy _dan mengenakan jaket putih berlengan panjang serta memakai sepatu yang bermotif sama dengan bajunya, yaitu motif _galaxy_.

"Mboh... =3=" Jawab Aoi dan Soo He bersamaan

"Hah? Kalian ngomong apa barusan..?" Tanya Galaco dan Gakuko bingung

"**Ndeso kalian**.." Aoi menjawab dengan santai

...

...

...

Sringg

"**KAMI ENGGAK NDESOO**!" Gakuko mengeluarkan katananya dan berlari mengejar Aoi yang udah lari duluan XD

"Astaga... Woi kalian! Itu pengawasnya udah masuk tuh!" Soo He mengejar dan menyeret mereka berdua. Pengawas tersebut _facepalm_ atas kelakuan siswi-siswi yang... Umm... **Kurang waras** mungkin? (Soo He : Gue masih waras, Aoi! -_-)

Pengawas memberikan lembar ujian beserta soalnya, dan para siswa mengerjakannya...

**1. Apa yang dimaksud dengan Vocaloid?**

Rin : Itu ane sama Lenny! BD (?)

Len : Vocaloid tuh apaan ya? Belum belajar lagi - -"

Miku : _Negi is mine_!~ X3 *Meluk _Negi_*

Mikuo : Woi! Neginya bagi-bagi dong, Mik! - -

Luka : Komputer merek terbaru (?)

Luki : Nama merek _flashdisk_nya Piko (?) *Seseorang bersin*

Gakuko : Ha? Apaan tuh? - A -

Gakupo : *Peluk Kaito* XD

Kaito : HYAAAAA! _BAKAMUI_! LEPASIN GUE! GUE ENGGAK SUKA YAOII! SESEORANG TOLONG SELAMATIN GUEE! TTATT #Banjir air mata

Kaiko : *Tutup telinga* Vocaloid itu... Produk jadinya (?) Yamaha XD

Gumi : Carrot! (?)

Gumiya : *Melototin soalnya* (?)

Taito : *Sibuk ngasah pisau*

Kiku : GORE! GORE EVERYWHERE! HUAHAHAHA! :D #Plakk

IA : Nyerah saya! *Angkat tangan*

Yukari : _Usagi_ kesayanganku namanya Vocaloid lho~ *Author dibunuh*

Galaco : Rumah saya di Jalan Pokaloid (?) *Author ditabok*

Aoi : Vocaloid itu adek saya! XDD *Ditendang*

Soo He : Ane gak tau sejarahnya (?) Vocaloid! :v

**2. Di TV suka nonton acara apa?**

Rin : Acara _Rodu roraaa_! (?) XD

Len : Pilem (?) 1000 langkah pisang! (Haah?! Emangnya pisang bisa jalan?! OAO)

Miku : Sinetron "Tukang_ negi _naik tangga" (?)

Mikuo : Sama kayak Miku! *A* #_Blink_ amit-amit

Luka : Memasak bersama Tuna! . (Ha?)

Luki : "_Aishiteru, Tuna-senpai_!" (?)

Gakuko : Acara menjadi samurai yang berkualitas tinggi (?)

Gakupo : "Cara ampuh menjadi banci sejati!" :*

Kaito : "Menghindari penyakit homo (?)"

Kaiko : Saya gak pernah nonton TV, cuma nonton yutup (?)

Gumi : Gak tau, saya gak punya tipi (?) -_-

Gumiya : Acara Jalan-jalan ke MoTel! Monumen Wortel! (?)

Taito : "Cara menjadi _Yandere _sejati" (?)

Kiku : Acara bunuh-bunuhan! Atau enggak nonton _snuff video_ di yutup! (?) Mwahahaha! :D

IA : "Cara menjadi _otaku_ sejati (?)*

Yukari : "_Rabbit x Me_" (?)

Galaco : _Channel_ garis-garis hitam-putih itu emeijing (?) :v

Aoi : "Cara menjadi orang normal" (?)

Soo He : "Cara menjadi seorang_ crossdresser_ yang baik" XD

**3. Sebutkan nama panjang kalian**!

Rin : Ohohoho! _Watashi wa namae wa_ _Aku no musume desu_! (?)

Len : Gyaaahh! Ini soal paling susah seduniaa! \(OAO )\ *_Flip the table_*

Miku : _Hatsune Miku desu_~ Aku _Diva_ yang paling imut dan unyu-unyu sepanjang masa~ w

Mikuo : _Hatsune Mikuo_! Raja dari raja _negi_! (?)

Luka : Waduh! Saya amnesia nih! Saya gak inget nama saya siapa! OAO

Luki : Namaku bukan _luki, desu_ (?)

Gakuko : _I'm a beautiful girl_~ :* #Narsis

Gakupo : Banci terbaik sepanjang masa~ Hikhikhik (?) BD

Kaito : Nama saya... Orang waras (?)

Kaiko : _Aisu lovers_, _desu_! XD

Gumi : Nama panjangku Gumiiiiiiiiiiii- *Plakk*

Gumiya : Namaku Gumiya keceh! (?) XP

Taito : Taito Shion

Kiku : Juon Kiku

IA : IAAAAA- *Plakk*

Yukari : Kelinci, _desu_! (?)

Galaco :_ S****ng_ _galaxy_! (?)

Aoi : Biruhijau (?)

Soo He : Kim Soo He, anak kece~ B)

**4. Kalian lagi apa sekarang?**

Rin : Author kepho dech :v *Plakk*

Len : Makan picang (?)

Miku : Saya habis _kissu_... :* Ama_ negi_ saya~ *_Ngefly_* #Plakk

Mikuo : Heh?! Miku, jadi kau ya selingkuhan _negi_ku ini?! OAO *Gila_ alert_* #Author ditabok

Luka : Baca _manga_ (Author : Woi! Ulangan malah baca manga! =w=)

Luki : *Makan tuna superrr gedee dengan sekali lahapan(?!)* Ngomug aphaan thorr? (Ngomong apaan thor?)

Gakuko : Dih, luki ngomong apaan sih? -_-"

Gakupo : ... (*A*) #Lagi mikirin hal-hal yang _HENTAI_

Kaito : *_Read-minder_(?)* Hoi! Jangan pikir yang _hentai_, _BAKAMUI_! #Tembak Gakupo pake senapan

Kaiko : Saya lagi meratapi kematian(?) calon suami saya...(?) Huhuhu... /(TTATT)\ *Nangis* #_Aisu _maksudnya XDD

Gumi : Hadeh, pada gak waras semua... *_Headbang_*

Gumiya : Gue lagi nari balet *_Youdontsayface_*

Taito : Gue mau bunuh author... *Ngasah pensil pake rautan(?)* / Author : Gyaaaahh QAQ *Ngacir*

Kiku : Taito! Jangan pakai pensil! Pake ini aja! *Ngeluarin penghapus(?)*

IA : Gue? Gue? Lu tanya gue kan? / Author : Gak, saya tanya mbah subur *_Youdontsayface_* / * Oh, bukan... Yaudah *Author digaplok*

Yukari : *Main congklak sama Galaco(?)*

Galaco : *Main congklak sama Yukari* Asyik! Aku menang! Horeeee \(^A^)/ #Jingkrak-jingkrak(?)

Aoi : Saya lagi nulis FF(?) Problem?

Soo He : Lagi mikirin Taemicchi-micchi(?) kecayangankyuu.. Muahhh :* #Author ditembak Soo He

**5. PRAKTEKK! Gombalin orang yang kalian suka SEKARANG! XDD**

Rin : _WHAT THE HELL_?! Author gilaa! *Ngamuk*

Len : W, Wut...? O A O

Miku : AUTHOR SOMPLAKK! *Muncrat*

Mikuo : Pfftt.. Huahahahahahahaha XDD *Wong edan _alert_*

Luka : ... OGAHH! GUE GAK MAU GOMBALIN SI _BAKAMUI_! *_Tsundere detected_*

Luki : Hah? Luka-_chan_ suka sama banci yang disana itu? Demi apa..? O A O / Author : Demi... Demi.. DEMI TUHAN! UWOOO XD *Ditimpukin* / Woii, authorr! Gausah gitu juga KELESS! -_- #Alay _detected_

Gakuko : Nggak ah... Malu aku... *_Blushing_*

Gakupo : Lu, Lu, Luka-_sama_..? *_Ngefly_* / Author : Dadaah, Gakkun! Jangan balik lagi yee! *Lambai-lambai(?)* /

Kaito : Ah... *Ngeluarin sesuatu dari saku* _AISUUU_! _AISHITERUUUU_~~~ #Peluk _aisu_nya sampai _meruto_(?)

Kaiko : KAITOO! JANGAN REBUT ES KRIMKUU! *Bawa golok(?)*

Gumi : *Ngelirik Gumi* Anoo.. Gumi, gue suka sama lu.. Soalnya lu itu cantik, baik, terus pinter agak bego(?) #_Blushing_

Gumiya : Haa..? Gumiya..? *Nge_blush_ juga*

Taito : Gue gak suka sama siapa-siapa... *Datar*

Kiku : *_Broken hearted_(?)* Tai..to..? *Pundung*

IA : _Couple_ku gak sekolah disini, sorry ye, thor.. B)

Yukari : _Are_?_ Couple_ itu apa, IA? *Ini bego atau polos? XD*

Galaco : Kangen.. Sama seseorang... / Author : Galaco galauu XD / _Urusai_, authorr! TT A TT

Aoi : Azusa-kun mana..? TT x TT *Ngegambar di tanah pakai ranting pohon*

Soo He : Kangen Tae unyu-unyuku..(?) TAT

* * *

Setelah soal nomor 5 dikerjakan, suasana kelas langsung ribut bagaikan pasar malam(?) Oke, abaikan...

"Rinn... Jangan tinggalkan akuu... TTATT"

"Lennn! Tolong akuu! TTATT" Rin diseret oleh Miku

"Tidakk! Len-_kun_ hanya milikku seoranggg! A" Miku cemburu berat

"Kaiko-_chann_.. Kamu dimanaa..? ;A;" Tangis Mikuo sambil memasang wajah _shota_nya

"Huwaaaa! Mikuocchi imuttt! w" Kaiko berlari menyubit kedua pipi Mikuo

"Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu, _BaKamui_!" Luka menghajar Gakupo dipojokan kelas

"_Sumimasen_, Luka-_samaa_! QAQ"

Taito dan Kiku asyik bunuh-bunuhan(?) dan hebatnya mereka _immortal _XDD

Sedangkan yang lainnya author skip aja karena author malas mengetik- *Dibunuh*

* * *

**6. Cobalah buat/tiru kata-kata meme XD**

Rin : If you know what i mean :v :v

Len : Mother of banana!(?) *A*

Miku : Bangun jam 4 pagi, mau mandi airnya habis, mau sarapan gak ada makanan, telat berangkat, nyampe disekolah gerbangnya udah ditutup (Telat) #Aku rapopo :')

Mikuo : Makan 100 _negi_.. Chalenge accepted! BD

Luka : Ditanyain gak dijawab, disuruh nggak mau, keras kepala dan_ tsundere_... Itu gue :v :v :v

Luki : Eh eh, magnet itu inisialnya M kan? *Bego*

Gakuko : Eh, Gakupo-Nii laki-laki ya? *Ala herp*

Gakupo : Kagak, gue banci *You don't say face*

Kaito : Gue tantang lu, bilang huruf R tapi lidahnya harus nempel di langit-langit mulut XDD

Kaiko : One does not simply, sehari tanpa makanan kesukaan kita TTwTT

Gumi : Gue gak ada idee *Lambai-lambai ke kamera(?)*

Gumiya : Meme tuh apa? ._.

Taito : Masa bodo sama soal ini *Mainin pisau*

Kiku : Males mikir -.-

IA : Main ke hutan malem-malem biar greget :v :v

Yukari : It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember ;A;

Galaco : Nyerah aku - w -

Aoi : Dihukum guru gara-gara nggak tau kalau hari ini ada pr.. Aku rapopo :v :v

Soo He : Gue tantang lu, traktir temen sekelas! Masing-masing 20.000 :v :v XDD

* * *

Mereka terus mengerjakan UTS masing-masing sampai mulut mereka berbusa(?)

Tetapi... Begitu sampai nomor 38978(?)

Soalnya adalah...

**38978. Selamat! Anda tertipu! Seharusnya kalian mengerjakan soal ini hanya sampai nomor 5 saja! XDD**

...

...

...

...

"WHUATT?! AUTHOR SOMPLAK BENERAN NIH!" Rin datang membawa _Road roller_

"Aaaa, _Oneechann_.. Aku kelindess QAQ" Len gepeng(?)

"PEGEL TANGAN KITA THOR! #$%&*?!" Para VocaChara mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang dahsyat(?)

"KABURRR!" Author ngacir dan VocaChara mengejarnya

Soo He hanya menonton mereka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya...

**- FINISH –**

Author note :

_Yatta_! Akhirnya selesai juga nih FF GaJe nan abal XDD

Buatnya lama banget lho, sejak UTS sumpahh! QAQ *Plakk*

Yah, maafkan author karena author sibuk saat ini (mTTATTm)

Flame accepted, _minna_! Mohon dukungannya ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Read and Review please_ ?**


End file.
